The Dentist
|appearances = 2 episodes (see below) |actor = D. Baron Buddy Bolton }} The Dentist is a torture specialist obsessed with teeth under the employment of Oswald Cobblepot and later Sofia Falcone. Biography After Oswald Cobblepot confronted Sofia Falcone at her mansion, latter finally revealed her true face to him. Penguin then told her that she will explain him the full extent of her plan including if her father Carmine was involved, which of his captains she has turned and how she intended to rid him from the city. Victor Zsasz then ordered his men to bring "him" out, leading to the Dentist entering the hall. After Penguin and Zsasz left Sofia behind at her house, the Dentist started his torture actions by laying down all his dentist tools on a table and starting to check her teeth. After remarking her teeth as "quite lovely", he announced to her that he plans to put them in his trophy case. Sofia then asked him if he does even know who she is, to what he responded that of course he knows she is Don Falcone's daughter, since Carmine killed the Dentist's brother. He afterwards put on a drilling machine and turned around to his victim, telling her that he is going to enjoy this. However, Sofia moved on to threat him by responding that there are still some people alive like his wife Elaine and his son Joseph and revealed that she knows their exact location. Surprised by her knowledge, the Dentist turned off his drilling machine, leading to Falcone to explain her torturer that she made it a point to learn every detail of the Cobblepot crime family, for instance that Penguin only trusts one man for this type of job, the Dentist. Moreover, she claimed that in the event that she is ever tortured her people have instructions to kill her tormentor's family. However, even though he called her threat "interesting", the Dentist explained her that no one is going to know that she were tortured, beacuse no one is going to find her body, but Sofia replied by telling him that she has spies inside Penguin's organisation, though Cobblepot is right about her conspiring against him for months, turning his captains against him one by one and that today shall be the day that she will finally take him down, so if her people don't hear from her soon, the Dentist's family is going to be dead. Fearing the loss of his wife and son, the Dentist ordered a henchman Penguin left behind to observe the torture process to tighten Falcone's restrains and used the opportunity to surprise the gangster by drilling into the man's head. Afterwards, Sofia praised the Dentist's wise decision and commanded him to untie her. When The Sirens bring Edward Nygma to her after he was delivered to them by Solomon Grundy, Sofia Falcone enlisted the Dentist to torture Nygma into telling them where Oswald Cobblepot is. Though Nygma gives her one of his riddles where it's answer would be where Cobblepot is, Sofia stabbed him in the leg with one of the Dentist's tools. The Dentist was present when Victor Fries brings a frozen Cobblepot to them in exchange for a reward. Thanks to a timer in his pocket that went off after Sofia left with Victor Zsasz, Headhunter, and some members of the Falcone crime family to target Arthur Penn, Cobblepot is freed from the ice where he finds the Dentist in Sofia's servitude. After finding out that Nygma was here, Cobblepot demands that the Dentist tells him where Nygma is. The Dentist tells Cobblepot that two of Sofia's men took Nygma to the pier to kill him. Appearances Season 4 * * Notes * In DC Comics, "The Dentist" is a moniker used by Philip Miles, a supervillain created by writer John Layman and artist Jason Fabok. He first appeared in Detective Comics Vol 2 #16 (March 2013), where he is depicted as a member of the League of Smiles, a sinister gang obsessed with the Joker. References Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Allusions to the comics Category:Cobblepot crime family members Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Falcone crime family members Category:Gotham Original characters